


Domestic Life

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: My VIXX Fics [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha Sanghyuk, Alpha Wonsik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Beta Hongbin, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hakyeon, Omega Jaehwan, Omega Taekwoon, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Looking into the lives of the VIXX couples.





	1. Brief intro to the couples

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a bunch of one-shots and stuff. A bunch of domestic VIXX stuff has been running in my head lately, so I decided to dump it all out. things may be out of order, but I will try to keep it as organized a possible.

  * **Hakyeon(Omega)-** married/mated to Sanghyuk; occupation: kindergarten teacher
  * **Taekwoon(Omega)-** married/mated to Wonsik; occupation: kindergarten assistant teacher; part-time after-school caregiver
  * **Jaehwan(Omega)-** engaged to Hongbin; occupation: high school art teacher; freelance artist
  * **Wonsik(Alpha)-** married/mated to Taekwoon; occupation: stay-at-home dad; producer/song-writer
  * **Hongbin(Beta)-** engaged to Jaehwan; occupation: freelance photographer; part-time baker
  * **Sanghyuk(Alpha)-** Married/mated to Hakyeon; occupation: IT at marketing office



 

  * **WonTaek been married for 4 years; have 3 children**
  * **ChaSang been married for 3 years; have 1 child**
  * **KenBin have been together for 5 years, engaged for 3 months**




	2. Messy

_**Wontaek** _

 

Just a normal day where Taekwoon had gone to work, and Wonsik says at home to watch their son, Wongeum.

              “Geum-ya, it’s time to eat,” Wonsik calls, placing the toddler’s food on his high-chair. He does into the family room to find the cub bouncing in front if the television as a kiddie show plays. Smiling, Wonsik makes quick work of taking a picture with his phone before going up to the tot.

              “Come on, buddy, I made you some spaghetti-o’s.” Wonsik turns off the TV before picking up Wongeum and taking him to the kitchen. Once set into the high-seat, the child watches as his father picks up the small blue bowl full of red food. Wongeum makes a pouty face as his father brings the spoon close to his mouth.

              “Open wide,” Wonsik says in a light voice, but Wongeum whines and turns his face away. Wonsik frowns and tries again but gets the same result. Wongeum never acts like this when Taekwoon feeds him; in fact, he is always eager to get food from the other. Getting an idea, Wonsik smiles.

              “Geum-ie, here comes the plane,” Wonsik says in a sing-song voice, swooping the spoon. Once he gets in close, Wongeum whines more and swings his arms around. Wongeum’s small hand slaps the bowl, sending sauce and noodles everywhere—on the table, on the floor, on his head, and on his dad’s face. Wonsik freezes, completely shocked, and he is about to reprimand the pup when he hears mirthful giggling. Wonsik open his eyes to see his son smiling as he ate the o-shaped noodles off of the table in front of him. The bit of anger Wonsik completely vanishes at the sight of his son, and he laughs with him.


	3. Dada

_**Wontaek** _

__

“Wongeum-ya, say ‘dada’,” Wonsik encourages, as he bounces the baby a bit on his lap. He had been trying for the past half hour to get his son to call him “dada,” but with no result. Wonsik pouts at his son as he continues to chew on his squishy block toy.

              “Come on, Geum, be a good boy and say ‘dada’, dad-“ Wonsik is suddenly stopped by the sudden hit in the face with a rubber block; his face scrunches up in pain.

              “Ah, fuck! Wongeum!”

              “Fuck!” The pup repeats with almost the same tone. Wonsik’s eyes widen.

              “Hey, don’t say that.”

              “Fuck!” Wongeum says again with a laugh.

              “Kim Wongeum, you cannot say that, do you understand?” Wonsik says with a stern voice, and Wongeum nods his head with hands over his mouth. Wonsik give a sigh of relief. He should really be careful with his word.

The rest of the day goes by well, and Taekwoon gets back home from work at 4’o’clock, like usual.

              “I’m home!” Taekwoon calls as he takes off his shoes and places his keys into the dish by the door.

              “Mama!” Wongeum calls as he toddles to where his mother is taking off his jacket.

              “Hi, Wongeum-ie, were you a good boy today?” Taekwoon picks up the pup and props him up on his hip as he walks.

              “Fuck!” Taekwoon freezes at the word his son growls out; his eyes were widened in shock.

              “Wongeum, who taught you those bad words,” Taekwoon demands gently.

              “Dada!” Taekwoon closes his eyes and lets out a small growl in annoyance.

              “Kim Wonsik!” Taekwoon normally light and gentle voice takes on a deeper and more serious tone.

              “Y-Yes, babe?” Wonsik slowly peeks his head out from his studio to see his mate glaring at him.

              “What on earth are you doing teaching our son to swear?”

              “W-What do you mean?” Wonsik retreats back into the room as Taekwoon comes in.

              “Who taught you how to say that bad word?” Taekwoon asks his son, making his voice sound a bit gentler again.

              “Dada!” Wongeum yells proudly as he reaches for his father. Wonsik’s eyes widen, and his face blooms into a smile as he takes his son into his arms.

              “Oh my gosh! You finally said it; you finally said Dada!” Wonsik swings Wongeum around, making the toddler giggle.

“Dada!” The boy repeats, and Wonsik kisses him on the cheeks. For a moment, Taekwoon completely forgets why he was upset as he witnesses the cute interaction of his mate and son.


	4. Sing For You

**_Wontaek_ **

 

It has been a long day, and things were starting to wind down in the Kim-Jung family home. Their new house still took some getting used to, but it was nothing they couldn’t do.

              “Come on, Wongeum! Time for bed!” Taekwoon called from the kitchen as he dries his hands on a dish towel.

              Taekwoon waddles out of the kitchen with a hand supporting his back and into the living room where Wongeum had been playing. The young boy was now cleaning up his toys. They walk together towards the stairs once he is finished and just as they start going up Wonsik comes down.

              “Time for bed, buddy?” Wonsik asks, stopping next to his son with a ruffle of the hair.

              “Yea,” Wongeum says with a hint of tiredness before continuing up the stairs.

              Wonsik could sense his son's tiredness, but it wasn’t as prominent as the tiredness he could sense in his mate. Taekwoon was slowly making his way up the stairs behind Wongeum with one hand on the railing while the other cradles his distended belly.

              “Hey, how about we sleep in the guest bedroom downstairs tonight? I can put Geum to bed and get out things,” Wonsik suggests, stopping his mate from going any further.

              “I guess that is okay. Thank you, Shik.” Taekwoon smiles at his mate and gives him a quick kiss as he is assisted back down the stairs.

              Taekwoon waddles his way to the guest room, and within seconds of laying on the bed he falls asleep. Wonsik gets Wongeum in bed in no time and is soon heading back down the stairs with extra pillows and blankets for himself and Taekwoon.

              “Hey, babe, I brought your support pillow,” Wonsik says as he feels for the light switch. Not getting a response, Wonsik peaks round the pillows and blankets to see that is mate is fast asleep. Wonsik abandons the light switch and settles for turning on the small lamp instead. Deciding not to wake his mate, he works on getting Taekwoon more comfortable for sleep. Wonsik carefully removes Taekwoon’s pants and socks, setting them aside to wash later, then arranges the pillows he brought so he could gently move Taekwoon to lay on them. Wonsik smiles as he stands back to look at his handy-work; Taekwoon looked very comfortable, and Wonsik could tell he was by the slight change in his scent.

              Wonsik gets himself ready for bed now, stripping down to just his boxers, before slipping into the covers opposite of Taekwoon. Wonsik moves in as close as he can with all the pillows on the bed—they were needed otherwise Taekwoon would wake up achy—and just gazes at his mate’s sleeping face. Unconsciously, Wonsik begins humming one of his songs and he lightly caresses Taekwoon’s shoulder.

              _“You’re beautiful_

_Your lovely Silhouette drives me crazy_

_You’re beautiful_

_Put the that hand in both of mine,”_ Wonsik sings, and Taekwoon suddenly takes his hand.

              “Is that a new song?” Taekwoon asks opening his eyes to look at Ravi.

              “Not really,” Wonsik answers, caressing the back of Taekwoon’s hand.

              “Then how come I’ve never heard it,” Taekwoon asks, adjusting his position a bit.

              Wonsik shrugs, just looking at Taekwoon for a bit before asking, “how long have you been awake?”

              “Not long. The pups started moving around when you started singing and that’s what woke me,” Taekwoon tells him.

              “I’m sorry,” Wonsik apologizes as he moves his hand to rub Taekwoon’s tummy.

              “Don’t be. You have a great voice, and they seem to like it just as much as I do,” Taekwoon reassures as he places his hand on top of Wonsik’s.

              “I guess I’ll sing to them more often,” Wonsik laughs as he leans down to kiss his pups then back up to kiss his mate who carries them.

              “Yea, you should,” Taekwoon agrees with a yawn before deciding to go back to sleep. Wonsik just smiles at him, cuddling closer and going to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit, but school is finally coming to an end(slowly).  
> Spring break is also coming up for me. Yaay!


	5. Can You Hear Me?

_**ChaSang** _

 

“So…Do you think the baby can hear me?” Sanghyuk asks as he stares intently at the taught skin of Hakyeon’s belly.

              “Of course, he can here you, so don’t say anything stupid,” Hakyeon chastises as he moves his shirt up a bit more. Both he and Sanghyuk were laying on the couch; Hakyeon resting back against some pillows while Sanghyuk laid in between his legs with his face right at Hakyeon’s growing stomach.

              Sanghyuk hums in curiosity, placing both hands on either side of his mates tummy before asking, “how do you know it’s a ‘he’?”

              “I-I don’t know,” Hakyeon answers truthfully. “I just have a really strong feeling that our pup is a boy.”

              “I think it’s gonna be a girl,” Sanghyuk inserts, tapping Hakyeon’s tummy with his thumb.

              “And, what makes you think that?” Hakyeon questions.

              “Hm…don’t know,” Hyuk answers absently, and Hakyeon lets out an exasperated sigh. The two just sit in silence for a while as Sanghyuk just stares at Hakyeon’s stomach; it wasn’t too large yet—all of the weight so far having gone to other places—but it was still big enough to show through any of Hakyeon’s regular shirts.

              “So, are you not going to say anything? I thought you said you wanted to talk to our baby?” Hakyeon says interrupting the silence.

              “I did, but now my mind is suddenly blank,” Sanghyuk admits.

              “Well, why don’t you start off by introducing yourself,” Hakyeon offers as he starts to play with Sanghyuk’s hair. The latter nods before he starts to speak.

              “Uh, hey there, little one. It’s me…your dad,” Sanghyuk starts, looking at Hakyeon for praise, and he receives a smile. “My name is Sanghyuk, I am twenty-four years old, and I work with computers at this big company.”

              “Good,” Hakyeon praises and Sanghyuk visibly brightens; if he had his tail, it would be wagging like crazy.

              “Your mama and I are very excited to meet you. We have about sixteen weeks left until you get to see us, so make sure you stay healthy in there. We love you very much,” Sanghyuk says finally, and he leaves a gentle kiss right above Hakyeon’s bellybutton. Hakyeon smiles at Sanghyuk and strokes his head; however, a second later he pauses, and then his eyes widen.

              “Hyuk, I think the baby just moved!” Hakyeon exclaimed, looking at his mate with excitement.

              “Really?” Sanghyuk asks as he moves his hands around on his mate’s belly to feel.

              “Yea, hold on,” Hakyeon tells him, taking Sanghyuk’s hand to place it right where he kisses his belly.

              The two practically hold their breath as they wait for more movements. It takes a while, but then Hakyeon’s eyes widen again.

              “Did you feel that?” The older asks.

              “Uh, I don’t think so,” Sanghyuk replies as he moves his other hand to join the other. They wait again until there was another movement, but Sanghyuk couldn’t feel it. “Maybe the movements aren’t strong enough for me to feel yet.”

              “Maybe you’re right,” Hakyeon agrees a bit sadly. “At least we know for sure that he can hear you.”

              “Yea, and that is great. I can’t wait till he is born, and I can hold him and talk to him in person,” Hyuk says as he kisses Hakyeon’s belly again, and the other laughs as he leans down to steal a kiss from his mate.

              “I can’t wait either."


End file.
